Memories
by AKhaos
Summary: Humans live to find purpose, to move forward in this life and make it meaningful, navigating through a sea of uncertainty presented with countless choices brimmed with consequences. We often look back to those moments and wonder what if? Some just look forward. What happens when two souls can manipulate both aspects to their will? GrahamField.


**Author's Note: Greetings, lovers of the strange. Welcome to _Memories,_ my first Life is Strange story.**

 **I've been a fanfiction lover for about over 2 years now, and I've read many wonderful, beautifully written and orchestrated stories that have helped influence my way of thinking and decision-making abilities in high school and regular life. I came across Life is Strange fairly recently and just instantly fell in love with the story, the characters, and the amazing choices in this in-depth, choice driven and emotional journey. I believe I've finally built up enough confidence to finally present my ideas and possible potential to the world of fanfiction.**

 **My favorite genre to explore here is romance; that ever frustrating concept of human love that no one is truly is capable of explaining, the ability for us to love, care, and share. I've particularly come to love Warren and Max: Marren, or GrahamField. Unfortunately, this pairing isn't the most popular choice shipping for Life is Strange, especially in the beginning. It's come a long way from episode 1, and now that episode 5 has been released and played, writers have all of the details at their disposal, and the true work can begin.**

 **This story revolves around the concept of Warren having an affiliation to Max's gift of rewinding time and changing events around her through the concept of memory retainment, and he will play a more active role in the story. I hope this will have a smooth introduction and you can all come to love this story, as the pieces are beginning to formulate. This won't be a complete redux of LiS, as that would take some serious revising, and that would simply take too long. It will contain altered moments and take different turns over the original.**

 **I hope you'll come to like this story, enjoy!**

- _Strange-_

 _tap tap tap_

His absentminded tapping on the table was almost hypnotizing as his gaze landed on the outside world. Despite today being Monday, Warren honestly felt good about this afternoon, and he wasn't sure why. Whether it was because he recently acquired his drivers license and received a new set of wheels from his parents, currently sitting in the last class of the day, and in his favorite no less, or something else, Warren couldn't say.

He was distracted, however, and the exact reason why was unknown. It was just one of those days, you know? And he certainly wasn't being distracted by something bad, just look through the window. The trees and shrubbery seemed to glisten in a warm amber glow, their leaves soaking in the afternoon sun through photosynthesis. The sky was painted with photo perfect clouds and a light blue atmosphere that the photographers here at Blackwell lived for. Early Fall had already arrived, it was just the temperature that was being fashionably late. It certainly was a setting to appreciate. The forest surrounding the academy only intensified the mystical aura here, but that was just superstitious thinking on his part.

 _tap tap tap_

While usually Warren payed close attention in Ms. Grant's Science class, today was different. He knew listening to the review for tomorrow's test was important; they were fast approaching the end of this unit, and this test would cover every subject the class had been learning the past few weeks, but his tapping only continued and his eyes wandered further.

Thoughts trailed away from Chemistry as his eyes switched from the outside world to his fellow geek. Brooke sat next to him, her focus gazed down. From an inattentive perspective it would look like she was reviewing over the material like (almost) everyone else in the class. From his viewpoint, she was flying her new hiFly B400 evo, or in a non-mechanical geek's words, drone.

Brooke was one of his close friends here at Blackwell Academy, her being one of the few students here he could actually relate to, they naturally stuck well together. In a way, she was the female version of himself, a Doctor Who fan, nerd, and Science lover. There were only two distinctive differences between them, besides gender: interests and social standing. While Warren's Scientific fascination fell under the category of the molecular level, Brooke's interests were aligned with mechanical Science and Engineering. Just look at her, having recently purchased and tinkered with her new toy. The drone was probably zooming around the front of the campus, since few faculty were outside.

He almost wanted to laugh. If Ms. Grant caught Brooke flying that during a review the day before an important test, or any day for that matter, in class or not, she would immediately confiscate both the machine and pad. But that was Brooke for you; she was a risk-taker. And that branched to the second difference: Brooke was dominant in the intellectual field. While Warren only acted as a bit of a know-it-all, Brooke took whatever opportunity she could to flaunt her intellectual superiority to anybody who dared try to challenge her. Even if they were both similar in IQ, Brooke had that advantage. He was more the silent player of the game, he didn't really get into anyone's way and usually watched his mouth. However, he couldn't exactly say he was very innocent either, who else could've tampered with the now green goo dispensing coffee maker in the teacher lounge? But of course, he couldn't take all of the credit, as the prank would've been nonexistent without Max and her amazing distraction skills.

 _tap tap tap..._

 _Max..._

Max was, without a doubt, the closest friend he could ask for here at Blackwell.

 _tap tap t-_

What the? His thought process was interrupted as his gaze landed on a new sight. Outside, wings flapping in mesmerizing rhythm with grace dominant over any other of its species he'd seen, was a butterfly. It's wings carried it to land on the brick window ledge, allowing him a closer look. It's wings were like nothing Warren had ever seen on a wing pattern, at least in person; blue, as vibrant and colorful as a cloudless day, as if its wings were reflective like a mirror and change depending on the day. It appeared to be a variant of the of the Morpho butterfly species.

But, why was it here? Morpho butterflies were found primarily in rain forests, and Oregon wasn't geographically capable of having any. So, why was it here?

He grazed his fingers along the window still. Looking upon it, he didn't seem to care where it came form, even if the scientist in him was curious. Oh, how he would love to keep a Morpho butterfly, he could gaze upon its scales for hours. Something about it seemed strange, as if it weren't just a normal butterfly, even by Morpho species standards.

Unfortunately, as soon as his hand removed itself from the glass, it flew away. Warren held back an annoyed sigh. That was a huge bummer. If it stayed around for just one more minute, he could've taken a picture with his phone. Max would've appreciated it...

As the mysterious butterfly distanced away, Warren felt his eyelids droop. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? It was like that butterfly was an energy drainer; he hadn't felt this pooped out since his last Doctor Who marathon. He might as well get some shut eye for a few minutes, class was almost finished anyway, the long hand approaching the hour mark to 4 on the clock in 15 minutes. Hardly anyone would care, they usually didn't.

* * *

 _Dark, empty, alone. A sob breaks the silence. Silent tears stemmed from inner fear and weakness. An image of chance discarded. A tear in physical memory._

 _Hope sparks in blue. New memory in a flash._

 _A sanctum of privacy invaded. Manipulation turned backwards. An image of fear through the eyes of a witness._

 _A gunshot. The loss of innocence..._

* * *

He jolted awake from the nightmare. Warren silently gasped. What the hell was that?! That wasn't any dream he'd ever had in his life, he'd remember! What were those images? Where did they come from?

"Warren, are you even listening?" He jolted in surprise. Looking next to him, he saw the owner's voice was Brooke, her face sculpted with an annoyed scowl. This is why he didn't sleep during class, so he wouldn't run into this.

He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Um, sorry Brooke, what'd you say?" He replied apologetically. She clearly looked annoyed at the prospect of repeating herself. She gave him one more scowl before returning to her normal monotone voice.

"I said, I'd like to show you something after the review. You don't space out like that during class, particularly not Science. Is something up?" She asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Should he tell her? He took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was 3:50. He'd only gotten 5 minutes worth of shut eye. He didn't feel any bit of sleepiness left in his eyes. Weird. If only humans could recharge themselves that quickly, he could probably search for that Morpho butterfly for hours. Anyway, the dream didn't seem like anything important, as it was most likely just images conjured by his brain during his exhaustion. It was probably nothing to worry about. Right?

"It's nothing," he waved his hand nonchalantly, offering a reassuring smile. "Just remnants from the scary films last Friday."

She appeared slightly suspicious for a few moments before dropping it and returning to her work. She put away her drone control as it was now laying in her bag. Looking around, now in full attention, he saw that not much changed, Ms. Grant's lecture over the material for tomorrow still in full swing as the clock was ticking to four.

Warren leaned a bit to the left toward Brooke. "So, what did I miss?" She turned to him and after a second her blank face developed a small, but noticeable, playful grin.

"Not much. You know Ms. Grant, repeatful as a broken record." her grin then evolved into a smirk "You'd best be more careful in the future, Mr. Graham, you don't want to endure the wrath of our Science teacher." she teased.

Warren developed his own playful smirk, and he found his voice to become just as teasing as hers. "Oh really, Ms. Scott. Well, I happened to notice you were flying your B400 during class. That's not exactly a welcome activity during school hours, either."

"Well, we happen to be at a standstill." she continued. He found this to be a welcome change to his thoughts on... whatever that dream was. "Very well, tell you what. You keep quiet about my little flight, and news about your snooze will be as quiet as the void. Unlike your snores." she offered, her hand raised - but still covered by the elevated table - for him to shake.

He lifted his own hand to seal the deal. "Offer accepted. But, just to let you know," She raised an eyebrow. "You talk to yourself when flying that thing, so you're one to talk." Her face contorted from playful to amused instantly as she chuckled, Warren following suit. It was just what he needed right now, Brooke wasn't usually one for this kind of joking around, but she did it for him, and he was glad for a distraction like this, it made him laugh.

However, their restrained laughter didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Mr. Graham, Ms. Scott." They both immediately stopped their fits of laughter as the hawk eye of Ms. Grant pierced them like a sword. Ms. Grant wasn't one for tolerating interruptions. "Would you both care to inform me what is so amusing for you two to have interrupted my class?" The eyes of every other student in the room landed on the two of them. Evan's was one of being annoyed, as usual to anything that interferes with his work. The guy wasn't very light about anything. And Logan held back a smirk. The rest appeared to be hoping they'd get in trouble just for the sake of a laugh.

Warren answered. "Nothing, Ms. Grant."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." she turned to walk back to her desk as she raised her voice for the entire classroom. "Our studies are no laughing matter. I am here in this classroom to teach all of you young adults the importance of the biological world. And you are here to learn, to be imprinted knowledge that has been collected for the past thousands of years, from the astrological studies of the mass of stars, to the smallest cellular functions of living organisms. All of this is important, every subject, every small detail is to take part in laying the foundations for the rest of your lives." she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Warren a fierce stare.

"Now Mr. Graham, if you are so informed and confident in yourself that tomorrow's Unit 3 test is a laughing matter, would you care to inform the rest of the class who the father of the modern day Periodic Table is?" Warren had to let his jaw drop slightly and place his hand on the side of his head. He knew this, he wasn't called the "know-it-all" for nothing. But this was the one that almost always tripped him. Was it Mendeleev or Moseley? Generally you only had to know their last names, but they were so similar. Mendeleev?

"Dmitri Mendeleev, a Russian scientist who developed the new periodic table in the late 1860's." as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back.

Ms. Grant revealed a victorious smirk. "Incorrect, Mr. Graham," the silence in the class finally broke as laughter enveloped the usually quiet classroom. And all of it was pointed at his sheer dumb answer. Warren felt Brooke's hand land of his arm, an obvious sign of sympathy - or pity - from her.

After letting out her own chuckle at his expense, she continued. "The modern day periodic table was developed by _Henry Moseley_ , an English physicist who determined that the order of elements by their Atomic Mass, theorized by _Dmitri Mendeleev,_ was not always correct in theorems. By ordering the elements during his time by the number of protons and neutrons found within the nucleus, the center of an atom, the term becoming the Atomic Number, he rearranged Dmitri's model and transformed it into the Periodic Table that we use today. The table has since then been modified to accommodate the addition of newly discovered elements today." She turned to give him a knowing look. "Better luck next time, Warren."

He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment from the continued fits of giggling he still heard.

 _"Nice job, genius. Now I'm going to be the laughing stock for the rest of the week. Maybe two if I trip on the way out. Some know-it-all I am..."_

The bell finally rang after those last few agonizing minutes, and Warren got up to leave, with Brooke in tow. He glanced to his right, spotting Logan Robertson. The name burned on his tongue, as the football player turned from one of the jocks to him. Letting out a smirk, he leaned against the wall and laughed at him, his jock friends joining in. "Better luck next time, Warren," he mocked, repeating Ms. Grant's words. He just decided to walk out and head to his locker, leaving the arrogant jock to his nonexistent triumph. Despite having grown used to it by now, the jocks and their constant discrimination against him and his friends were aggravating.

He shook his head and made a right on his way out. Students from all classes began pouring out, chats to each other regarding their plans for the rest of the day, complaints of boredom or too much homework, and gossiping were apparent of all sides. Pretty much the norm for the end of the school day here. He looked to Mr. Jefferson's Photography class to see the students leaving there, as well. He always waited for her after class.

Hayden was the first to exit, despite being a Vortex Club member, he wasn't rude or disrespectful like the rest of his club members. Ugh, he wanted to grind his teeth at the thought. The Vortex Club was basically the elitist club, they might as well change the name to that. With Nathan Prescott at the top it was no secret among students that he supplied drugs and alcohol to his fellow students, especially at his parties supplied by the family, and had no qualms doing it. Victoria Chase was pretty much his second, the Queen B of Blackwell, and he wasn't talking about a hive's queen. Hayden was alright, but no doubt still affiliated with that stuff.

Stella and Daniel were next. Daniel was a good guy, currently a sketcher, he was here at Blackwell to pursue the fine arts. They didn't talk much, but he was okay in Warren's book, and his sketches were pretty good, too. Stella was basically the kind of student who deserved to be at Blackwell; always attentive, hard working, and respectful, he wouldn't be surprised to find a picture of her on one of Blackwell's advertisements in the future. She was a kind and sweet girl, and they got along well when they had classes together. They hung out rarely, but Warren could say she was a friend.

Alyssa followed behind. He waved to her as she pulled out her phone. She glanced up and said a quick "Hi" before beginning her regular texting. Next to Max and Brooke, Alyssa was one of his closest friends, as they usually had plenty to talk about. Recently however, she's been fairly quiet and always on her phone texting. He didn't know what was up, but it was her personal life.

Taylor came out next. She walked across the hall to Courtney, who he noticed had just come from the main hall, probably coming from Art class. Those two were basically Victoria's personal henchmen, especially Courtney, who couldn't wait to head back to the dorms and do her bidding. Taylor was a bit closer to Victoria's level, but still pretty much a servant. Rarely you'd find these two away from their master, who speaking of still hadn't come out.

He had to let out a snort at that. Victoria made no attempt to hide her interest in Mr. Jefferson. It was clear she liked him, despite having at least a decade over her. That, or she was skewing the results for the 'Everyday Heroes Contest' in her favor. Probably both.

Max hadn't come out yet, and despite him wanting to wait for her, Brooke was obviously becoming impatient with what she wanted to talk about, so with a tang of regret he followed her back to his locker. He'd catch up with Max later.

Opening it, he filed away all school related crap for the day and kept the essentials; his cell phone, which allowed him all of the powers of infinite texts, stupid homework, the clothes on his back, and finally his car keys...

...

He left his car keys in the gym locker room. Cursing to himself, he made a mental note to grab those after their conversation. He wanted to wait up for Max, and even though he was pretty sure he had closed his locker door, he didn't feel comfortable leaving it there for the night. Swimming area closed at about 6:00, so might as well grab it before then. But first...

"Okay Brooke" he started, leaning against his school locker, "What did you want to show me?"

Smiling now he was speaking with her, she quickly rummaged in her bag before producing a wrinkled poster out of her bag. "Recently I've acquired the knowledge that there's a drive-in in Newberg, about 60 miles away from the town, and that starting tomorrow night it's hosting a Planet of the Apes Marathon starting at 7:30 P.M. for the rest of the week" She offered him the poster which he gladly accepted, she always did peak his interest. She folded her hands behind her back and shifted from one foot to another that made her appear unusually shy. "I was thinking you'd be interested since, you know, you like Sci-fi movies and since you recently got a new car. What do you think?"

"Brooke, this is awesome! I've always wanted to do this as a kid!" she practically beamed with near glee at his words, her lips transformed from her usual stoicness to a full blown smile. "Man, do you think Max would want to go?"

Her entire demeanor seemed to drop as if she had just crash landed her new drone. Her smile instantly flipped to a frown, but she manged to retain a stoic face. "Max, why?" her tone had stayed the same, but the disappointment was pretty obvious. Unfortunately, not to Warren.

He still held an almost stupid grin on his face, unaware of the implication behind her words. "Yeah, because we always talked about doing something like this, watching a Sci-fi marathon at an old drive-in like back in the 70's? It's perfect! I don't know how I didn't know about this, but the Brooke does it again. I owe you big time." He shifted his gaze from her to the poster, already sucked into the idea.

Brooke looked absolutely devastated, like a mother telling their child Santa wasn't coming this year. She looked back up and narrowed her eyes at him and about to turn her back. "Well, enjoy the marathon, Warren" she didn't even bother to hide the bitterness in her tone as she walked down the hall and taking out her phone.

Warren finally looked up from the poster to see Brooks's disappearing figure, regret instantly washing over him. He grunted to himself as he proceeded to bang his head against the locker twice, plus an extra for good measure. How could he have been so stupid? Quickly thinking about it, he berated himself for not noticing, how could he have missed it? She was obviously implying that she wanted him to take her along, it was a very noticeable implication that he totally missed.

 _"Great job, you freaking moron. That's twice now that you've demonstrated you're stupidity. I might have just cost us our friendship._ _Goddammit!_

He let loose one more self-defeated sigh before proceeding to leave the building. He still had his car keys to grab. With his luck today though he might drop into the pool. Could he just do one thing right today?

* * *

Stepping outside into the sunlight, Warren stretched his arms to the sky. Despite making a fool of himself in Science class and pissing off Brooke, at least he could feel good about the day itself. It was still quite warm outside, despite Fall entering the picture, and so the weather was very relaxing. The cool Autumn breeze mixed with the warm rays of the afternoon sun, combined with the vibrant colors of the leaves made this the ideal time of year. The other students who he trickled out with probably thought the same thing, as they took out their electronics, frisbees, and footballs and proceeded to either lie down against the fountain and hang out. Walking down the steps, he headed in the direction of the pool area.

He was still upset over his ignorance of Brooke's pretty obvious proposal, and knew he had to do better next time, if there even was a next time. Ignored attraction was difficult to deal with, and Brooke was going to be mad at him for awhile, and he couldn't blame her. He'd essentially dissed her off with his suggestion of taking Max instead of her, and he was going to be angry at himself for the rest of the day. You couldn't just take that back, no matter how much you wanted to, unless you could go back in time, it wasn't possible. He hoped that she would forgive him; he valued her friendship and company, and they had a good connection going, and losing that to something as bad as this would hurt.

Warren sighed for the seemingly dozenth time today as he rubbed his head in thought. He would be plain oblivious if he said that he was unaware of her feelings towards him, today he just got caught up in the prospect to "Go Ape!" as he'd call it and missed it this time. She'd shown pretty obvious hints so far: always partnering up with him - despite her being the bossy one between them - suggesting new films that he'd missed with a somewhat shy expression, little bits of hints here and there that suggested interest. It's not that he didn't like her, it's just that he thought of her as a close friend. They had a similar mindset, shared many interests and worked great together as no one could match their I's, you wouldn't find a dunce hat anywhere near them unless it was a competitor. But that was it, he just wasn't interested in her beyond good friends, and he really needed to tell her that, as much as he loathed to do it. Besides, he already had his eyes on someone else...

 _...Max_

Just the thought of her lifted his mood. Max had arrived at Blackwell one month before, and them sharing a Science class together for the first couple of days before her schedule was fully instated he had come to like her. She was interested in Photography and hoped to pursue a career in the field after high school; it was nice to find someone with ambition and a plan for the future, and they became friends upon their first official meeting. They had exchanged phone numbers, and ever since then he's been "blowing up her phone for science," something that she didn't seem to mind. And what was better, she was a hardcore geek, like him, and they both held a lot of the same interests, lovers of Sci-fi films and old school stuff, they both still owned 20th century pencil cases for crying out loud. They both had passion for their respective pursuits, the only difference being she had a general idea for a career and he didn't, yet. She went along with his prank schemes, and she still hasn't ratted him out. There was a lot they they did, and could do together.

Having been lost in thought, Warren didn't even realize he was inside the building until he actually entered. Shaking his head, he made his way into the locker room. His locker was in the middle of the cluster. Luckily memory served him well this time, as he had remembered to close and lock it. This place wasn't his favorite area of the school, having to endure many counts of being called scrawny, nerd, gay, and many more names he'd rather it remain behind closed doors, not to mention the beatups he's had to endure that he still wouldn't like to talk about. Needless to say he hated this place, but at least none of the lockers were large enough to fit someone 5'10.

Opening his sanctum in Hell, he spotted his keys sitting there in the center, seemingly mocking him and his stupidity for leaving it there. Grabbing it, he was just about to close it and leave before his glance detected one of his prized treasures: a selfie. He and Max took that selfie using her polaroid camera a few weeks back, and she let him keep it. Both of them had - somewhat awkward - smiles plastered on their faces, a sort of symbol for their friendship.

Even though he did act like a know-it-all egomaniac around her most of the time, he truly did value their friendship. Even though they've only known each other for about a month now, they had each other's backs, were willing to go out of their way to be there for one another, and he truly valued that about her. She was so much different from any other girl he knew, she was nerdy like him and Brooke, but was different enough in personality and moral sense in a way that he found intriguing. She was very open with her thoughts and opinions, but kept them to herself when needed. She was very sympathetic to everyone and tried to see good wherever she could. They had similarities in their viewpoints and interests, but retained enough differences to keep things interesting.

There was so much to like about Max, and he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was so afraid of that one thing that kept most guys back: rejection. He wasn't that confident, let's be honest. Even though he was very laid back and easygoing, self-confidence wasn't very high in stock for him. He didn't know how she felt about him, whether she had the same interest, or was just being friendly with him. He'd offered her a few hints, much like Brooke had, and either she didn't notice or just ignored them. Hopefully the former.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Maybe one of these days he'd tell her, and he'd get his answer. Warren placed the car keys in his pocket before turning to leave.

"I don't know what to fucking do!" Warren froze, his blood chilling as the familiarity from that voice sunk in. That was Logan. Shit.

"Did you tell her sorry?" a second voice. He found the ability to move his legs again and decided to haul ass. If they found him here... Nope. Not going to happen. Moving, he settled for a silent run. He briefly identified the second voice to be Zachary, the quarterback for the Blackwell Bigfoots and Juliet's girlfriend, the wannabe Blackwell news reporter. Quickly entering one of the stalls behind the locker room, he quickly, but quietly, closed the door and locked it. He could only pray whatever God was up there to be merciful. His legs vibrated and his figure silently shook.

"-already wrote her a fucking apology letter. She hasn't called and she won't call back. She's pissed." Warren briefly wondered who he was talking about until he matched it to Dana Ward, one of the high school cheerleaders and arguably the hottest girl in the school. He didn't know they dated, although he wouldn't be surprised as it would match the typical football/ cheerleader relationship he would expect from Blackwell's stereotypical nature. Although it sounded like they were having a falling out. All the more reason to stay hidden.

"Yeah, well me and Julie might be in trouble soon, too." The footsteps seemed to echo louder, probably meaning they were walking to the restrooms. Warren was as silent as a mouse in a church. If he got caught by a pissed off Logan and a potentially pissed off Zachary, a normal nosebleed would be a first world problem. "Me and Victoria sexted a little bit and I just read Julie's latest article."

Latest article? Oh yeah, the one where Juliet practically accused the Vortex Club of being a cult or something. Naturally that would piss her off. And then as revenge... this. "You mean the one that had the name "Is the Vortex Club a cult?" yeah, I read that one. That wasn't cool. So we're both in the frying pan."

"Yeah," he could see their shadows outside. Please don't open this door. Please don't notice. Please! "Me and the sext, and you with the pregnancy, but I think you have it worse."

Pregnancy? Before he could could think about it, he noticed that one of their shadows was moving.

"Hey, why is this stall closed while the others are all open?" Warren immediately stiffened. Zachary noticed. Of the two, Zachary was sharper - although that wasn't saying much - and of course he'd notice.

One of them dropped stepped forward and attempted to open it, but found it locked. "Yeah! It's locked. Who's in there?!" His voice now sounded menacing. Shit.

"Whoever's in there, you'd better come out now! If you don't, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!" Shit. Shit... Shit! There was no way he was getting out of this! He looked around the stall as he heard beating along the door stall, and the distinct sound of the lock shaking. Unless he could suffocate the both of them in toilet paper, there was no way he was getting out of this. His heartbeat intensified as his breathing hastened to calm his throbbing nerves.

As he saw the lock finally give and the door stall swinging open to reveal a duo of furious jocks, time seemed to slow. A punch's speed and attempting tackle being thwarted by time itself. His eyes flashed, and he felt see so much within a second that felt like half an hour.

He closed his eyes, and within nanoseconds he jolted upwards to reveal a new setting. But, not so new. The classroom.

"Warren" he stiffened as a familiar female voice made itself known next to him. Slowly, he turned his head, afraid to look at what he thought was passed. "are you even listening?" Brooke's face was the same, her inquisitive stare, her annoyed voice, her facial and body expression, it was all the same.

What was going on...?

 _-Strange-_

 **And that was my first chapter of _Memories_ , I'm proud of myself for getting around to writing this, building up enough confidence to present my ideas to the world, and I hope you enjoy and leave suggestions. It took me a bit to coordinate the ideas for this first chapter and actually get around to write it. Any ideas you leave me I will consider and either PM you about it and/or leave a note next chapter. **

**I know this wasn't the best first chapter you'll see, but I hope to improve and allow ideas to flourish and fingers to type as time goes on. And of course there is school, but I hope that'll only be a background problem. I hope to see this story all the way up to completion, and I hope you'll all support me!**

 **Anyway, thank you all very much for giving this chapter I try, and I sincerely hope you would give chapter 2 a try. Leave any reviews (within reason of course) fav and follow if you want to keep track of this and spread it, and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
